


Untouchable

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Fluff, Mind Games, Smut, Substitution, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara sees a need for some out-of-the-box thinking to get through to a certain depressed CAG.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think of this fic fitting into the timeline as an Anti-Scar sorta. Like what if their respective breakdowns had been even darker and this was the result?

Walking through the corridors of Galactica, Lee was irritable, exhausted, and far from sober. It was near on 0230 hours and he’d just spent three of those in an interminable meeting with his father, Tigh and President Roslin trying to sort out what to do with the Pegasus and the only good thing about it had been the XO’s seemingly endless stash of whiskey. They still hadn’t found a suitable replacement for Fisk. Worse, Striker was bitter over both commanders’ murders and had been pulling enough pissy little stunts to get himself demoted and tossed in the brig for a month, so Lee was stuck playing CAG to two warships until they found a fill-in. 

He thought he knew just the right person for the job, though. No one could whip a hundred pilots with chips on their shoulders into shape faster than Starbuck. Besides, she was already pulling double duty as flight instructor, so she knew their crew even better than he did. And she’d been a nightmare lately, snarling at everyone and stomping around in the foulest of moods, taking too many chances in combat and starting fights with the other pilots over the smallest of matters. He’d caught Helo carrying her to her bunk twice this week, dead drunk both times. He wasn’t sure what her problem was this time but he hadn’t bothered asking either. It’s not like she ever told him anything. Even though she’d protest leaving Galactica, having a project might settle her some. 

Lee half hoped it might settle him too. Since his “space walk” as Starbuck so delicately called it, his life had just felt so claustrophobic. Between Siobhan and Paya and Dee and Billy, plus the mess with the Black Market and sorting out the Pegasus crew, Lee couldn’t help feeling (only slightly guiltily) like he might be able to breathe just a bit easier without Starbuck on his case too. Still, he knew she’d probably hate the idea, so when he’d suggested it to his father, he’d promised to talk to her about it first, feel her out. 

As he strolled past the pilots’ ready room, a flash of blond hair caught his eye from the slightly ajar hatch. This was a lucky break; now he might actually get to his rack in time for a few hours of shut eye before they called reveille. Still his eyebrows raised as he wondered what Kara was doing in there at this hour. Lee pivoted and put a hand on the heavy door, was just about to push it open, when he heard an unfamiliar giggle and a somewhat familiar moan. Looking through the slightly cracked door, he felt his mouth drop and the blood rush from his head as he realized his intention had come, yet again, just a little too late. Someone was already feeling her out.

The hair that had caught his eye was out of its usual ponytail and longer than he’d realized, swinging forward and covering her face. He could only see half of Kara and nearly none of her companion but he didn't dare open the hatch further and chance the old hinges squealing. His eyes swept over the unzipped green hoodie that revealed the shadowed valley between her breasts, her dogtag hanging like an arrow and inviting his eyes lower, over the rounded flesh of her hip and one very bare leg thrown over the shoulder of the person whose head was buried between her thighs. He watched the pink tip of her tongue slip out to wet her lips as she groaned again and he felt an answering pull in his groin.

_ Typical Kara _ . Blowing off steam with a random hookup. Lee marveled at the sudden disappointment and anger he felt. As if he’d learned nothing at all from the Baltar incident. There were rumors too about some guy she’d met on Caprica. Still, it was a relief to feel something—anything—so keenly after days of numb existence. And even though his mind was saying no, half-naked Kara was still a sight he wasn’t quite ready to turn away from and his eyes were saying yes. _Hell yes_.

Kara’s arms were extended, her hands buried in the dark cap of hair of her new frak buddy, and she was moaning. Softly but repeatedly. Not loud enough so anyone in the corridor would hear, but the sounds were like rifle cracks in Lee's head and almost enough to make his knees buckle with each new report. 

He gripped the door harder, knuckles going white as he took in the sight before him. Kara was writhing, shifting her hips, as she uttered sharp guttural commands like "deeper,"  "faster," and "harder," in her best flight instructor voice. The willing supplicant must have complied because he watched as Kara's body bucked forward and she threw her head back, her mouth going round and her tongue flicking forward to touch her teeth and forming the beginning shape of a name that he knew intimately.

"Lee!" 

He blinked. 

"Hey Captain!" 

Kara’s eyes flew open at the rowdy salutations of the pilots passing by the alcove that led to the ready room and locked on Lee’s. He saw something flash quickly on her face (he figured it was wishful thinking that made him guess it was shame) but it disappeared before he could process it. She shuddered, her hips bucking forward again, breasts bouncing slightly as she was pushed up the wall by the attentions of her playmate, and though the eyes still fixed on his grew a little colder, her lips spread slowly into a wide, knowing smirk. 

It was the smirk that did it. Lee was no longer tired, and his disappointment in his father and Roslin, at cretins like Phalen and assholes like Zarek, compounded irrationally with his anger at Kara. _Typical frakking Starbuck_. Those godsdamn eyes of hers stayed on him, not wavering even as she arched up on her toes, nearly banging her head back into the bulkhead as she mewled out her pleasure a little bit louder. Not fully aware of what he was doing, Lee pushed open the hatch and entered, letting it clang shut behind him. 

The noise startled the lucky bastard, who pulled back and turned to look at him, scrambling to his feet. Simultaneously, Kara’s hands dropped away from the hair she’d been grasping and a shiny length of it uncoiled and dropped down like a shimmering curtain. Lee’s eyes flew up to the face staring at him…the decidedly female face of one of the Pegasus’s newest Lieutenants. 

Lee felt his knees threaten to buckle again and he sagged against the doorjamb heavily, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to appear careless. _Frakking a girl?_ He knew Starbuck got around, but he never imagined… well that wasn’t quite true. He had imagined it. Once or twice,maybe. But to be confronted by the reality was almost too much. Lee remembered to breathe and his nostrils flared as he sucked in air. His eyes took in the red-faced nugget. He couldn’t remember the girl’s name (he wasn’t quite sure he remembered his own right this moment) but he’d seen her on the Pegasus. Her callsign was something musical or a constellation name. He tried but couldn’t pull it from the depths of a mind clouded with alcohol and desire. She was a stunner, all large dark eyes and all that gleaming hair, and his gaze flicked over her very nice figure. Sizeable rack, long legs and lithe body like a dancer’s. He couldn’t fault Starbuck’s taste. He let his eyes linger as the girl grabbed her clothes off the floor and attempted to cover herself with one hand while awkwardly saluting with the other.

As always though, Kara stole his attention back after just a cursory glance. Unlike the trembling pilot, Kara was unconcerned about standing there in most of her natural glory (and glorious she was) before her commanding officer. The sweatshirt she had on was long enough to cover most of her more private attributes, but it was unzipped to her navel and Lee itched to grasp the zipper and finish the job. He clenched his hands into fists to avoid temptation. Hands on her own hips, Starbuck flicked an irritated look at the girl and growled at her. “I don’t believe I gave the _'at ease'_ command, nugget.”

The pilot’s eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Kara and Lee and, she shifted uncomfortably. Kara stepped toward her and pried the girl’s clothes away, tossing them back onto the floor. She reached out a hand to the girl’s face, tracing her fingers over her jawline, and grinned with just a hint of malice, “Oh don’t worry about the CAG.” She looked over her shoulder at Lee, a mischievous expression on her face. “He likes to watch.” 

Lee inwardly groaned. Of course she hadn’t forgotten. They’d been sharing a beachhouse one summer on Libran and he’d wandered over to Zak’s bedroom to ask him a question. He hadn’t knocked, just pushed the door open only to be unexpectedly greeted by an eyeful of his little brother frakking Kara from behind. Zak’s eyes were closed but Kara’s were open and she’d caught his gaze and leveled a stare at him, quirking an eyebrow expectantly. Lee hadn’t been sure if she’d been indicating he should piss off or come closer, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stay and find out.Turning as shade of vivid red, he’d flushed in embarrassment and quickly slipped away.

The reverie faded as he watched Kara slide a hand forward gripping the girl’s chin lightly and leaning in to kiss her. Starbuck’s mouth was open and Lee could just make out the tip of her tongue brushing against the girl’s lower lip. The nugget leaned into her and Kara tugged her jaw down a little, opening her mouth wider and licking into it. Lee felt himself harden and bit back a curse. He watched the women kiss hungrily for a few seconds more. Starbuck’s sweatshirt parted as she leaned toward the young pilot and their breasts pressed together, as Kara nudged a thigh between the girl’s legs. Lee was transfixed—but this had to stop. She was a nugget and Kara was an instructor and there were still regs to uphold. He cleared his throat loudly just to remind them he was still in the room.

Kara pulled back and turned to him, slightly out of breath. He tried not to let his eyes slide down to her left breast, where the sweatshirt had rucked back and a dark pink nipple was peeking out. Lee felt his mouth water and mentally cursed again. He must have flinched because Kara flashed him that cocky smile again and slid behind the girl, wrapping one arm possessively around her waist and cupping one perfectly formed breast in her other hand. Kara looked at Lee over the girl’s shoulder, her head tilting slightly. “Like what you see Captain?”

Her eyes sparkled with the invitation and Lee belatedly dropped the sheaf of papers in his hand to cover the bulge straining at the fly of his fatigues. He saw a flash of laughter cross Kara’s face and that trademark cackle filled the quiet room. He realized then just how drunk she must be. His eyes scanned the floor and took in two discarded ambrosia bottles amid the piles of regulation BDUs.

Lee’s eyes flicked back to the girl, who was smiling dazedly up at the fleet’s best fighter pilot. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol she surely must have ingested too or just the proximity to half-naked Starbuck. The Gods knew it wasn’t doing such great things for _his_ focus. _Pull it together, Lee._

“What I see,” he uttered in a tightly clipped CAG voice, “is my flight instructor three sheets to the wind and… using her influence and power on a nugget, which is in flagrant disregard of the regulations, Starbuck.” She just shrugged and stared at him with that cocksure grin and he felt a violent desire to wipe it from her face. “That scenario didn’t exactly work out for you the last time you tried it.”

Kara’s face froze then fell, and Lee immediately regretted his words. Mentioning Zak, even with so roundabout a reference, was crossing a line. _Shit_. He was an ass, he’d let his anger get the better of him again. He never knew why he couldn’t control it around Kara like he could with everyone else. Before he could say anything, Kara’s face hardened again and she looked up at him, sneering. 

“You think this is coercion, Lee?” She rolled her eyes then narrowed them to fix him with a glare. “Not everyone has to pay for it, Captain,” she bit off the words and her anger was written like thunder all over her face. But her voice was calm and controlled when she next spoke. “Lyra, here, joined me entirely of her own volition, _sir_.” She paused, eyes narrowing. 

Lee sucked in a sharp breath. The dig about Siobhan ( _and how did Kara know about that anyway?_ ) stung a bit, but the realization that he was wrong again—that his had not been the name on Kara’s lips after all but the nugget’s callsign—was harder to take. Still reeling from that punch, Kara’s next jab took him by surprise. “Besides, I didn’t think you much cared for regulations these days, Lee.” Her fingers traced lazily around the girl’s darkened areola, thumb brushing the taut peak, fingers tugging at it lightly. “Been keeping awfully busy with a certain petty officer, I hear.” She looked up at him, watching him carefully, her face the perfect mask. “Tell me, Captain,” she paused, licking her lips again, her voice a deadly pitch, “How much are you paying _her_?”

Lee snapped upright and dropped the folder to the floor as he strode forward towards the women, crossing the room in just a few steps to pull up short before them. He paused. He couldn’t hit Kara, not with the girl in front of her. Kara shot a last triumphant glance at him, knowing she herself had scored a direct hit, and bowed her head, pulling back that beautiful curtain of hair so she could lick a line from Lyra’s shoulder to her ear. The lieutenant's eyes fluttered closed and she whimpered. The noise made him pause and he watched the girl, whose head was resting on Starbuck’s shoulder. 

Kara bared her teeth at him, then buried her mouth in the nugget’s neck, sucking on it and marking her, before speaking again. “And yet despite your busy social calendar, you’re still here. Not with any of your other exciting paramours.” She nipped at Lyra’s earlobe. “Not wanking in your rack.” She let the arm resting across the girl’s hip drift down, her fingers stroking over a taut stomach. “Why is that, you think?”

“Starbuck,” he growled warningly, his mouth a tight line, muscles jumping beneath the jawline.   But the young pilot between them had regained her composure somewhat and looked abashedly up at him. “Sir…should I…go?”

Kara and Lee stared at each other over her head, the minute stretching out awkwardly. Kara’s eyebrow quirked in that familiar challenging look. And Lee, who was starting to feel a little like he was having an out-of-body experience, flicked his gaze back to the girl, raking his eyes down her body once more. Kara’s fingers dipped down, brushing lightly over the pilot’s slit, and she gasped in pleasure, eyes fixed rather hopefully on Lee. Arousal flooded his system further, and his voice dropped as his eyes flicked back and forth between Kara’s fingers and the girl’s flushed face. He shouldn’t be doing this. No frakking way should he be doing this. He was the CAG godsdamnit. But he wasn’t really surprised, when the words came out of his mouth anyway.

“I haven’t dismissed you yet, Lieutenant.” 

Kara turned her face into Lyra’s hair to hide her smile. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she whispered an instruction into the nugget’s ear. The girl craned her neck back to look at her in surprise. “Captain, I don’t think I—” Kara cut her off with a take-no-prisoners tone to her voice. “Do it.” The nugget glanced at Lee, then back at Kara. She nodded at the girl and she broke away and stepped toward Lee. 

He watched her in surprise. He could smell the girl’s perfume, a little bit cloying, and he wondered where she’d gotten such scent nowadays. Beneath that he could smell her, the sex of her, the heat and Lee was surprised suddenly by how sorely tempted he was to put his hands on her. The girl smiled at him, a saucier grin than Lee’d seen her wear all night, and maybe one with just a hint of Starbuck’s attitude behind it. The real thing circled them now and stopped just behind Lee. He couldn’t step forward without running into the nugget and he couldn’t step back without coming up against Kara’s front. He should have felt trapped. Instead, he felt exhilaration rush through his body. 

Kara leaned forward and he felt her breath brush his ear as he stiffened both above and below the belt. He cocked his head to the side so he could see her. Her face was inches from his. “You see, Captain, our pilot here was telling me about how she has a bit of a crush on a certain CAG. And clearly, you are in need of some…” her eyes flicked down over his body to the tent in his pants, then back up, smirking again as she met his eyes “…personal attention.”

Lee jumped as he felt cool hands brush against his stomach. He twisted, eyes front and looked down to see the girl on her knees in front of him, looking up with worshipful eyes. His stomach flipped and damn if he didn’t harden a little more. Kara leaned into him again and the zipper of her hoodie scored his arm. The curve of her breasts pressing ever so lightly against his bicep almost made him moan. “I think you should let her help you out, sir. After all, every good nugget needs to learn to obey her superior officers. You wouldn’t want a fleet full of Starbucks, now would you?” 

Her lips quirked. She was taunting him and Lee knew it, knew that he shouldn’t be responding. Shouldn’t be doing this. Shouldn’t have ever stepped into this room. But it was a little too late for all of that and the pilot was already unfastening his pants and tugging them down his hips. Kara’s hands were on his torso, skimming off his jacket and slipping under his tanks, and he was so surprised by her finally touching him that Lee gasped. Dazed, he lifted his arms bending forward slightly to pull the double shirts over his head and drop them on the floor. He took a long, deep breath, trying to clear his foggy brain. _Enough_.It was time to take control of this situation. 

He reached down and slid a hand around the back of the pilot’s neck, pulling her up towards him. She was shorter than Kara, so he had to duck his head down to fasten his mouth to hers. She tasted sweet and he threaded his fingers through her hair. Lee could hear Kara chuckling quietly behind him. He felt her hands grip his shoulders for a moment and the feel of her at his back made him arch slightly, thrusting his tongue into the girl’s mouth. The nugget responded eagerly and Lee was swept away for a moment, until he felt Kara’s hands on him again. 

She fluttered her fingers down his spine to hover at his lower back, stroking the skin there. Her hands slid forward around his hips, fingertips pushing into his skin, gripping him firmly. He felt her hot breath at his ear again. "She’s sweet, right? I knew you’d like her.” 

She paused, her voice lowering to a more intimate whisper. “Apollo played the lyre, you know.”He tried to concentrate on Kara’s words. “You need this Lee. You haven’t been yourself lately." Another pause.The next thing out of her mouth completely melted his mind. 

"I picked her out for _you_.”

He gasped half surprise, half desire, into the lieutenant’s mouth and felt soft cotton brush his skin as Kara pressed herself to his back, her arms sliding around him almost in a hug, her strong pilot’s hands stroking the cut muscles near his hipbones. He felt her lips ghost over his shoulder blade and dropped a hand over hers on his hip. Kara pulled away and he felt the pressure of her at his back eleviate, and a small frisson of emptiness shot through him. Distracted, he pulled back from the young pilot and heard her gasp loudly. He opened his eyes and Kara was facing him, standing behind Lyra, both hands reaching up and kneading the girl’s breasts as she watched Lee’s face.

She smiled wickedly and he felt a shudder run through him. He’d seen that smile before, usually through a cockpit window when Kara was going in for a kill. She lowered her head slightly so her lips were level with the girl’s ear, but she didn’t lower her voice. She kept her eyes fixed deliberately on Lee’s and slid her hands up to the nugget’s shoulders. Her voice rasped as she said, “On your knees, Lieutenant.” Her expression was challenging, daring Lee to reprimand her. 

The young pilot hesitated, her head tilting up to look at Lee questioningly. He kept his eyes on Kara, his glance boring into her as if he might get a glimpse of what was inside that blonde head. His own was still reeling from the thought that this had all been a setup. A setup designed for him to stumble upon by Kara. She’d probably been lying in wait in this room, toying with the girl and knowing Lee would come by here and be the only one who’d notice the open ready room door. She’d probably waited until she’d seen Lee in the corridor and then groaned loud enough to lure him into the entrance alcove and make him look. He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or pissed off that this was all some game to get him to…to what? To break? Well, he was damned if he’d give her the satisfaction. 

He flicked his gaze to the pilot and looked at her for a moment. She was gorgeous and her mouth was pink and swollen from his kisses and whatever Kara had been doing before he’d gotten here. The thought of that made it easy for Lee to discard the million reasons he could come up with to off this cat-and-mouse game. 

His eyes returned to Kara’s hot, daring gaze, and he spoke very carefully, his voice low and coiled. “The Captain gave you an order, nugget. I suggest you obey it.”

He was rewarded by the slightest quirk of Kara’s lips tipping upward and her hands tightened on the girl’s shoulders, pushing her gently down to the floor. Kara stepped close behind her, legs on either side of the girl’s slight frame and reached out and gripped Lee’s hips with her hands. Her thumbs rubbed a groove under the lines of his pelvic bone and her fingertips sunk hard into the sides of his thighs. She tugged slightly and he arched forward a little and felt Lyra’s tongue flick over the base of his cock. He couldn’t contain the loud groan her wet stroke had incited. 

The girl continued to lick him like a godsdamned ice cream cone and Lee wavered a little, unsure what to do with his hands. On instinct he reached out for Kara, sliding them under the parted sweatshirt and skimming up her ribs. To his surprise, her eyes fluttered close and she sighed softly.Her fingertips tightened around his hips and she rocked a little into his hands. Lee smoothed his thumbs along the silky skin under her breasts, hardly able to believe that he was finally getting to touch her. Years of unfulfilled frustration and _this_ was how it was all playing out? He wanted so much more, but when he slid his hands up to capture her breasts, Kara’s eyes opened and she reached up and grasped his wrists and pulled them away, shakingher head “no.” 

Lee groaned, partly from frustration and partly from anticipation. The nugget’s tongue was moving in long strokes against him, swirling around the head of his erection then sliding down to lave his balls. He felt himself tighten and let out a sibilant “Gods, yesss.”He felt Kara let his wrists go and trail her fingers down his chest, skimming over his navel, and his eyes popped open. But her hands were already resting on Lyra’s head, pulling the girl’s hair back from her face. Lee wondered if it was a move of affection towards the young pilot, or simply a way to give them a better view. 

She stroked her free hand down Lyra’s cheek and Lee sucked in a breath as Kara’s knuckles brushed the skin beside his bobbing erection. Her nostrils flared at the contact and if he hadn’t been paying attention, he might have missed the way her hand shook a little as she pulled it back. Lee closed his eyes and tried not to think about how frakked up this was and just enjoy the lieutenant’s skilled mouth. The problem was it wasn’t her swollen pink lips he was imagining on his body but a wider, smarter mouth that he’d fantasized too many times about frakking the smart-ass comments out of. Lee shut his mind down and opened his eyes again determined to stop thinking about that. 

Kara was studying him and frowning, hands on her hips again and looking every inch the angry Starbuck who was pissed whenever her nuggets blew a landing. Her lips tightened and she bent slightly to cup the girl’s chin, stilling her movements against Lee’s groin. Slowly Kara said, “Give the CAG your mouth, Lieutenant.” 

Lee felt a chill travel up his body at Kara’s husky tone and looked at the young woman, wondering how far she was going to let them push this. He saw just the slightest flash of a grin and had a second to think she clearly wasn’t quite the innocent she looked, until she closed her mouth around the tip of him and all thoughts fled his brain. Lee let out a ragged breath as the girl sucked him inch by inch into the silky wet heat of her mouth. His hands drifted down to tangle in her hair, his fingers twining with Kara’s as they cradled Lyra’s head between their bodies. 

Lee rocked forward on the balls of his feet till the tip of his erection nudged the back of the pilot’s throat and she hollowed her cheeks, milking him hard. He moaned at the pressure. He was almost there, if he could just…his thoughts trailed off as he felt Kara’s hands slide out from under his. She leaned forward over Lyra and her thigh bumped the girl’s head forward sliding him in just a fraction deeper.

Lee grunted, his eyes closed, and his hips bucked uncontrollably. He felt Lyra’s hands slide up his thighs to fondle him, rolling him between her fingers as she hummed around his cock. He didn’t know how Kara had done it, but she’d surely picked him the pilot who gave the best blow jobs in the whole fleet. Stories he’d heard about the legendary Starbuck filtered through his brain and Lee amended it to second best. Not that he’d know. He realized Kara had been suspiciously quiet and opened his eyes again. His eyes met with empty space and he blinked in shock. She was gone.

Lee pushed back on his heels, pulling almost fully out, his head whipping around the room, when he felt Kara at his back again. Her hands gripped his biceps and she stilled him. Her raspy voice whispered in his ear, “Easy, Captain. I’m right here, and you’re not done.” Her hands stroked up and down his arms, her breath hot on his neck. He felt Kara’s hair fall forward and trail a ticklish path against his skin. He gasped as her tongue, wet and warm, licked the shell of his ear. Her voice was lower, meant only for him to hear, as she purred, “What’s the problem, sir? She’s very talented, isn’t she? So what are you waiting for?” Her hands slid down his body. “Do you need a little…” she paused and he felt her hands slide down and squeeze his ass, her grip bruisingly hard “….more?” 

Lee moaned and thrust forward, stroking back into the lieutenant’s mouth. Kara let him go and he sighed, but then he felt her fingers brushing forward over his hips again and Kara’s hand closed tight around the base of his cock. He shuddered and Kara hissed in his ear “Come on Lee, do it.”Then the girl leaned forward, making a tight seal against Kara’s hand and sucked hard on his aching length. Kara twisted her wrist slightly, pumping twice against the girl’s mouth and commanded “NOW” and Lee thrust hard into the tight tunnel of fingers and lips, shattering and pulsing out in hot jets. 

He felt like he came forever, but the young pilot swallowed it all down, throat working as her cheeks hollowed around him. Panting and spent he sagged back against Kara, who dropped a kiss on his shoulder and released him. Done, he slipped out of Lyra’s mouth and watched as Kara leaned down and hauled the girl up by the bicep and mashed their mouths together. Lee groaned at the sight, watching Kara thrust her tongue between the younger woman’s lips knowing she was tasting _him_ and his cock twitched to attention. 

He couldn’t believe it, he’d just had the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life and watching this was making him rise again, hardening already. He hadn’t done that since he was 16 and not this fast, even then. Lee raked his hands through his hair. What the hell was he doing?

Kara pulled back finally, lips and eyes shining and she turned to look at Lee. Her gaze was predatory and when her eyes flicked down to his groin and she smirked, he knew he was in big trouble. 

“Well, looks like Apollo really is a god among men, Lieutenant.” 

Her tone was tinged with mockery, but it was admiring too and Lee felt himself stiffen further, rising to the occasion. Kara reached out for Lyra’s hand and pulled her forward, placing the girl between them again. Lee took a few steps back, not ready for where this was going and grimaced when his shoulders hit the bulkhead. Kara pressed forward, pushing Lyra into his arms and sliding her own form up against the girl’s back. She reached around the girl, skating her palm down his belly to encircle him gently. Kara reached down with her other hand and cupped the nugget between her thighs, her fingers working the girl open and tugging Lee forward to rub the head of his cock between her legs. The lieutenant moaned and Kara bit her lip, eyes trained on Lee as she slid him through the girl’s damp cleft once, and then paused. “Ready, Captain?”

Her breath hitched, and for just a second the cool expression on her face broke and a vulnerability he hadn’t seen in weeks seemed to shine through. Lee paused. He could do this. All it would take was one solid thrust and he’d be fully inside. But as he looked at Kara, her eyes shining with something he no longer recognized as enthusiasm, he realized he couldn’t go through with it. 

Instead of looking past Lyra, he looked at her. The girl’s eyes were closed so he saw nothing reflected back at him. And Lee looked at Kara again and saw everything. Supple and beautiful as this young pilot was, this was not what he wanted. She was not who he wanted. “NO.” It came out more forcefully than Lee intended and Kara dropped her hands and stepped back. Lyra’s eyes opened and she too backed off. “No. We can’t do this. I can’t—What the frak are we doing, Kara?” Lee raked his hands through his hair and Kara just stared at him warily, her eyes narrowing.

He looked toward Lyra. “Lieutenant, you’re dismissed.” The girl’s eyes widened and she looked ready to protest, but Lee held up a hand. “You’re a beautiful and talented girl, Lyra. Very talented. And I thoroughly appreciated my time with you, but you deserve better than being the pawn in our chess game. I’m sorry for that. I should never have let things go as far as they did.” Lee sighed, glancing angrily at Kara. “But now you’re dismissed.” His tone brooked no argument and the girl hesitated only another few seconds before she picked up her clothes, shrugged into them and shot a look at Kara that Lee couldn’t see before slipping out the hatch. 

Kara was glaring at him, crossed arms pulling her hoodie tight across her breasts, mouth cracking into a sneer that Lee found sexier than he ought to. He always liked her mad. Lee realized he was still naked, with a dying erection and he couldn’t believe this is how they were going to have this conversation. He reached for his shorts and pants and tugged them back on. 

But Kara wasn’t done. “Coward,” she hissed, as she stalked past him to grab her own clothes. 

He whirled and grabbed her arm. “I’m the coward? Right.” Lee cut her off, angrily. “Because that was really fun, using some poor girl to work out whatever this frakked-up thing between us is.” He shifted and grabbed Kara’s shoulders, tempted to shake her. “That was your big setup right, your grand plan? Get some poor nugget to act as a…a SHIELD. So you wouldn’t have to deal with--“

“So _I_ wouldn’t have to deal?!” Kara shook her head, cutting him off. “That’s really frakking rich, Lee, considering if there’s anyone not dealing around here, it’s you.” She stepped into her underwear and yanked it up. “What the hell is going on with you?” Her eyes were huge, wide and intense as she marched over to him and leaned in close. Her hands punctured the air near his face and Lee was proud of himself for not flinching. “You have been frakking untouchable ever since you came back.” 

Kara’s voice wobbled on the word untouchable and gave her away, and Lee, who’d been about to shout something uncharitable, stopped and looked at her. Really looked at her hard, his eyes searching hers. And for the first time ever, he won a staring contest with Starbuck. Kara broke first, turning her head savagely to the side, but Lee reached up and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. He was floored to see a tear roll down her cheek. Furious at being caught in a moment of weakness, Kara tore out of his grasp and turned her back to him. 

Lee groaned in frustration, rubbing a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes in weariness. “Kara.” He spoke her name in a low tone, “What the hell is wrong with us? How did we get here? I’m so frakking numb all the time, like it’s all I can do just to go through the motions and you’re …well you’re fighting with everyone and drunk all the time and just lashing out completely out of control, like you’re just waiting for someone—”and he stopped, the words breaking off as realization finally dawned. She’d been waiting for _him_ to do something. Kara had been acting out purposely to get a reaction out of him. Lee was stunned that he’d misread it so badly. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized it sooner.

Kara saw the realization on his face and swallowed hard. She grimaced and titled her head, looking warily up at him. “You were _dead_ , Lee,” her voice was low. “You came back from that FUBAR mission but you were still dead. And there’s too many—“ she broke off. “I couldn’t—“ her voice was lower, choking the words out now, refusing to look at him. “I needed you to get better.”

_ She’d needed him _ . Lee thought there were no more beautiful words in the universe than those. And he realized finally how long he’d been waiting to hear her say them. When he’d nearly died out there in space, his only concern had been that he’d failed Kara by not being there when she needed him, and when he got back, his worst fear was confirmed, because she told him she hadn’t needed him anyway. Now hearing this, he wanted to pull her into his arms. Had wanted to do so all night if he was honest. But things felt different now, like a barrier had come down. 

Kara looked up at him, eyes still wary and skittish. He softened his voice. “So this, tonight, with the nugget, this was all an ingenious plan on your part to get me to snap out of it? To make me more… _touchable_?”

Kara grinned, relieved they were once more on solid sparring ground. She cocked her head and shrugged. “Well, it went…uh…a little further than I expected, but I am known for thinking out of the box, remember? Besides, I doubt it was a hardship. Lyra’s a hot little number and she was more than willing.And I hear she’s pretty talented at…uh…oral exams.” Kara smirked. “You certainly seemed to want to pass her with flying colors.”

“She was quite talented, but you know, without help from her _instructor_ , I’m not sure she would’ve passed at all.”Lee gave her a long look and stepped closer to Kara.“In fact,” he said, his voice pitched low as he reached out and tugged on the zipper to her sweatshirt, “without that hands-on assistance,” _zip up_ , “that mission” _zip down_ “probably would have been” _zip up_ “a real bust.” _Zip all the way down,_ and Lee slid his hands inside, tracing her ribs with his thumbs as he’d done earlier.

Kara sucked in a sharp breath, her muscles flexing under his hands and he saw the indecision and apprehension on her face. But Lee was done dancing around it. There was no one between them now and he wanted to keep it that way. So he tilted his head and pressed his lips to Kara’s before he could change his mind. 

She froze and he slid a hand up into her hair and tugged her head back, nibbling and sucking on her lips until she opened to him. He slid his tongue into her mouth and Kara moaned a little humming noise that made his cock jump, and then she was pressing back, finally, sliding her own tongue against his and lifting her hands to his chest. She stroked her palms up and down, fingers squeezing his nipples, hips brushing his own and Lee could barely contain himself. 

He reached down and skimmed that frakking hoodie apart and peeled it off her, dropping it to the floor and finally, reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands. She felt amazing and he was gratified when Kara sighed into his mouth as he covered her with his fingers, squeezing and holding the weight of her. He brushed his thumbs over her stiffening nipples and pulled his mouth away to drop kisses on her neck.

Lee sucked on the soft skin of her throat, letting his lips trace patterns over her collarbone and down over her chest. He painted her nipples with his tongue, reveling in the taste of her so long anticipated, and Kara cried out when he fastened his mouth around her, suckling hard. She gripped his head in her hands and made the most fascinating mewling sounds when he swiped at her nipples with the flat of his tongue. He swiped a path through the valley between her breasts, his mouth catching on her dog tag briefly in his haste. 

He felt Kara’s hands scrabbling at his stomach, fingers hooking into the waistband of his shorts and he pulled her hands away, fingers encircling her wrists and looked at Kara. “Not yet. I’ve waited years for this. I’m not rushing it.” He saw her eyes flare and she attacked his mouth again, lips and tongue and teeth devouring him in a way that was so utterly and unmistakably Kara, that he nearly cried out with the joy of it. 

Lee cracked an eye open and carefully backed Kara up to the wall, then dropped to his knees in front of her, pressing hot openmouthed kisses to her stomach. His hands reached up and slid her panties down and Kara kicked them aside, and leaned back, tangling her hands in his hair and spreading her legs for him.He nudged her mound with his nose, reveling in the scent of her, then slipped his tongue inside her folds. He heard Kara hiss a breath out, followed by his name.The sound of it rushed like morpha through his veins. 

Lee liked so much, in fact, that he decided to reward her. He wiggled the stiffened point of his tongue against her clit, probing the engorged bud and sucking it between his lips. Kara cried out again,a stream of “Lee”s and “oh”s and “yes”sand his entire focus narrowed to this cleft of skin and making Kara say his name like that again and again. He slid his hands up her thighs, stroking her and then parting her with his fingers and pushing inside her. 

Lee nibbled and bit and licked at her, frakking her with his hands and mouth, until her hips were bucking under against him and Kara was repeating his name like a strange prayer and coming against his mouth with a warm gush. He licked her clean and stood on shaky legs, unable to wait one minute longer to finally have her. But he got distracted when he looked at Kara. Her head lolled back against the wall and her creamy skin was flushed and dewy. 

He was so intent on marveling at the way she frakking glowed with satisfaction and the mind-blowing fact that he’d made her look that way, that Lee simply stood dumbfounded for a moment watching her, until Kara reached for his waist, shoving his shorts down to the floor and freeing his painfully swollen cock. Kara stroked him gently but firmly, her strong hands tugging on him with delicious friction, fingers softly rubbing over the sensitive head of his cock. Lee dropped his mouth to hers again, kissing her deep and rubbing his tongue covered in the taste of her against her own. Kara finally broke away with a gasp and panted in his ear. “Now Lee. Frak. Now. Please.” And the sound of Kara Thrace inviting him to frak her and saying please to boot, was almost enough to send Lee over the edge by itself.

Lee nudged a thigh between her legs spreading them wider and bending a little to bring his hips flush with hers. He positioned himself at her entrance and reached down to grip the backs of her thighs in his hands. Lee called her name and locked eyes with Kara and in one slow smooth stroke he pushed upward, burying himself in her with a groan. Kara cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist and locked her arms around his neck, tilting her face down to kiss him. He stood frozen for a moment, just marveling at the feeling of being inside her. But Kara was never one for patience and she bore down, tightening her muscles around him. He figured it was his cue so Lee started moving, pistoning his hips slowly into hers, alternating hard fast strokes with long, slow ones. It wasn’t long before he realized his legs were the only things holding them up against the wall and they were in danger of giving out. 

So Lee wrapped an arm around her waist and the other under her ass and lifted Kara, who squealed in surprise and gripped his shoulders. He backed a few steps up and dropped into one of the chairs. They shifted positions and Kara rose over him, straddling his lap and lowering herself over him. Lee’s hands braced her hips and helped her move up and down establishing a rhythm. She could take him deeper this way and within minutes, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Kara was biting her bottom lip, head thrown back, and looked to be on the verge herself. He reached out and slid a hand down to rub her clit and Kara moaned loudly and clenched tighter around him. She fell forward against him, dropping kisses on his shoulder and neck and finally breathing out his name before she tightened again around him and broke, her body shaking. Lee felt a tingling spreading in his groin and he pushed up hard, finding his own release and groaning out her name. 

They collapsed in the chair, muscles growing slack and breathing adjusting to a normal pattern again. Lee slid his arms around Kara’s back and pulled her into his chest. To his surprise she didn’t fight him, just curled up against his chest, her face tucking itself under his jaw. He didn’t want to think about what was going to happen tomorrow…or later today actually. When they were outside this room and Apollo and Starbuck again instead of Lee and Kara. For now it was enough just to hold onto her. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and Kara raised her head to kiss him properly, their lips melding together gently, carefully. She opened her eyes and looked at him and he could see a million questions there, but he knew she wouldn’t ask any of them.

“So Captain, next time, rather than coming up with such an elaborate plan, maybe you should just say ‘ _Wanna Frak_?’“ Kara chuckled and kissed his chest, and to his surprise she let a whole two minutes pass before her head popped up. 

“Hey, Lee,” she said, her brow furrowed, and he thought _oh, this is it._ A feeling of unspecific apprehension coiled in his gut _._ But Kara just grinned brightly and winked at him. “Wanna Frak?"


End file.
